Aphrodisiac
by GelliiAce
Summary: "Let's fuck. Jean breathlessly whispered to Marco's left ear, making him blush tomato red." -What do you get when Eren decides to prank Jean by putting aphrodisiac on his drink? Well, you kinda get the idea. ;) JeanMarco. One Shot. AU. Slight Lemon/Yaoi.


**Warning: **Really really horny Jean Kirschtein. Proceed at your own risk. This isn't full on lemon though. Haha!

* * *

Aphrodisiac - One shot

It was already five in the afternoon when they finished gym and the victim was currently taking his shower. It was the perfect time to sneak the best prank ever on his best enemy, Jean Kirschtein. Eren snickered as he poured a good amount of aphrodisiac on Jean's left over protein shake. He had already taken his shower ahead his victim just to take this chance. Oh, poor Jean. Eren went on his way as a big maniacal grin lie on his face like he had accomplished his life's ultimate goal at a young age of seventeen.

Unbeknownst to the danger right in his hands, Jean finished his protein shake after he had dressed and taken a shower. The effects of the drug should take effect in a matter of hours. Good thing it wasn't a fast effecting drug or else the poor guys in the changing room might just get a good banging and Jean would be labelled as the university's ultimate manwhore. The name had a nice ring to it, but sure enough, Jean wouldn't like that more so his dorm mate and partner, Marco Bodt because it would definitely ruin their sweet relationship.

Jean went back to the dormitory and to his room where two twin beds lie at opposite sides of the space. The room was small just like any other dorm rooms, but it was small enough for two university chaps to take shelter. The light hanging at the centre of the room bounced off the faint grey walls. The two medium sized windows at each head of the bed displayed a well-kept garden just before the main campus building. A part of the setting sun could already be spotted. The room was simple; each bed had its own work table at the ends, two wardrobes and a mini fridge at the corner of the room to keep snacks and drinks.

Jean slid his gym bag under his bed and walked towards his work table which really wasn't that far, but he already felt a little hot and breathless. Jean slightly opened the window to let in some breeze and walked back to where he was seated. He proceeded to take out his lecture notes for the day to review and started his laptop to begin his biology research. Time passed and Jean only felt hotter and hotter even when he had opened the full window. He couldn't consentrate on his work and he became more sensitive than normal.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" Jean cursed under his breath. He checked his temperature to see if he had the flu or a fever, but despite feeling hot, his temperature was still in the healthy range. Unable to focus on anything, he lied down on his bed and decided to wait for Marco. He was growing impatient when Marco finally arrived.

"What took you so long?" Jean eyed Marco while he made a dissatisfied face.

"Sorry, were you bored?" Marco chuckled and started to change clothes, showing his well-toned upper body.

Jean stayed silent and his eyes were locked on Marco. He looked at how his black hair danced in the air then to his beautiful light brown eyes. He looked at Marco's muscled body, cautiously checking each and every part of it. His triceps, his forearms that showed a few veins whenever he moved, his amazing chest, his six packed abs... "Damn." Jean mumbled to himself. He continued to stare, now at Marco's soft pink lips as it moved to say something Jean was completely oblivious of because right now, he only cared about how he wanted to devour Marco's lips and all of Marco.

He was snapped out of his lewd thoughts when Marco sat right in front of him, their faces only a few inches apart. "Jean, are you okay? You're spacing out and your face is so red." Marco inquired worriedly while touching Jean's forehead to compare to his temperature.

Needless to say, Jean was a bit shocked from the contact and he turned away from Marco. "Y-yeah! I'm okay! I already checked earlier if I was sick..."

"Jean." Marco went nearer Jean's face, making Jean face him. "You're acting weird. Are you really okay?"

"I-I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Really?" Marco eyed Jean suspiciously. Eren texted him earlier, something about Jean and that he should watch out.

"Really!" Marco was still unconvinced, but Jean didn't seem to be talking about anything soon so he just dropped it.

Every time Marco called Jean's name, it sent shivers through Jean's entire body and it made him even more sensitive and out of breath. He wanted to hear Marco say his name while he was cradled in Marco's strong arms...

"Jean, what the shit is going on with you!" The boy internally shouted. He tried to shake away the thoughts he'd been having since Marco arrived, but he couldn't lie to his body's reactions. He felt hotter when he would hear his name escape from Marco's mouth. Whenever Marco touched him, he felt weird inside, but longed for Marco's touch once it left his skin. When he looked at those light brown orbs, it felt like being sucked in a vacuum. And, he could already feel his thing down under acting up.

It was already eleven at night. Everyone had fallen asleep, but Jean was still wide awake. He couldn't shake off his weird feeling and his body's responses. Plus, he's got a bad case of boner going on. He could hear Marco's slow breaths and it did him no good. He really wanted to take care of his hard on, but he would have to do it right on his bed, beside a sleeping Marco or he could just jump Marco and let the guy do the job.

Without much thought, Jean found himself sitting on top of Marco, just barely waking up from his slumber. Jean regretted it soon, swore to himself and was about to man up and do it solo when Marco finally woke up.

"J-jean?!" Marco quietly shouted, taking into account that many people are already fast asleep.

"Marco..." Jean groaned, completely losing his self. He started to trace his hands onto Marco's abdomen, his chest then on his lips. "Oh, those fucking soft lips..." Jean thought to himself. Soon enough, Marco found himself locked in a kiss with Jean. He was surprised at first, but still accepted it. They took their sweet time exploring each other's mouth. After a few minutes, Jean broke the contact. He pushed his head down on Marco's neck and moved on to nimble on it.

"Jean, what's up with you?" Marco tried to shake off Jean, but to no avail.

"Let's fuck." Jean breathlessly whispered to Marco's left ear, making him blush tomato red. Marco let out a silent groan as Jean bit his neck and left a couple of hickeys. Jean was about to take off his clothes when Marco sat up and changed their positions. Jean was now lying on the bed while Marco was on top of him. Marco took his clothes off and Jean slyly grinned at the view all the while getting stripped naked by Marco. Jean licked his lips and excitement filled him.

Meanwhile, Eren in the next room cursed at himself - pillows covered his ears to block out the lewd noises from the other room. Did his plan worked? Oh, it definitely did, but not in the way he expected.

* * *

**A/N: **Cheers to my first jeanmarco fic in here! Anyways, how did y'all like this one shot fic? Please tell me what you think about it and feel free to tell me where I have to improve! I tried so hard to write the lemon part, like the actual pervert part in _detail_, but I get sooo embarrassed so I just left it like this! xDD I hope it's not too shabby hahaha! :D


End file.
